


再生(Saisei)

by Canislupusarctos



Category: Yuureitou
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon Trans Character, Canon Trans Male Character, Canonical Character Death, Clock Tower Murder, Fake Character Death, Faked Suicide, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Canon, Secrets, canon character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canislupusarctos/pseuds/Canislupusarctos
Summary: A nameless boy, born with the name Wada Akira,  living as a girl named Fujimiya Reiko, was finally set free after not saving his abusive stepmother, Fujimiya Tatsu, from “Shinbanmushi”.  Now that he’s free, he has to find a place to go, forge a new identity, and take a new name, having lost his true birth name with his mother.Note: I'm so sorry about all the tags, I just kinda...I dunno, went crazy because this is a practically nonexistent fandom so I guess I wanted to get it out there and I don't know how to tag?  Any uncommon/nonexistent tags are not supposed to make things hard for tag wranglers either, they're just very fandom relevant, so...maybe they'll become a thing?  Anyway, I discovered this manga didn't have any fanfic on AO3 for it, so I had to force myself to write one in one day, even though my brain wasn't really cooperating.  So this is the first Yuureitou fanfic on AO3, and me trying desperately to get this fandom off the ground on my own.  So you'll probably see me post another fanfic for Yuureitou in a day or two, conveniently ignoring my other, larger fandoms.Also, I promise this note is not indicative of my writing level.





	再生(Saisei)

**Author's Note:**

> So if you're seeing this because you subscribed to my account for Naruto, please don't kill me. I had very bad writer's block but I think I finally got rid of it. And this fandom had nothing, so I had to. Either way, if you haven't read Yuureitou, you should do so. It's really good and deserves more attention. But it doesn't have an anime or even an English manga translation(an official one), so we need to get it out there. Unlike just about every other fandom I'm in, where the fandom has to create all the LGBT content, Yuureitou has a ton of rep. Both leads and several other characters are LGBT. It's better rep than most I've seen, too, if not all(that could just be because I haven't seen much, but still, it represents particular parts of the acronym I also am, and I feel it's pretty respectful and accurate).
> 
> Excuse the incoherence, please. Now just proceed to the actual, slightly more coherent(joking, it's probably way more coherent), story.

For hours, there had been nothing but the feel of torn feet against concrete, the sting and cold of rain and wind on skin, the panting of ragged breath, the inferno of overworked muscles, the smell of sweat and rain, and the blur of dozens upon dozens of homogenous city blocks.  The nameless boy who had run from the clock tower had, after lying to the police that he killed his stepmother, run for hours, simply because he could. His feet were bloody and ruined, completely bare, and he had to stop at last. Stumbling to a halt, the boy fell to the ground on his back, gasping for breath.  Looking up, he saw a kaleidoscope of minuscule droplets, falling from a thick blanket of low-hanging clouds, heavy and grey with the delicate, crystalline droplets.

 

Where would he go?  He had wanted to go die somewhere, now that the old hag wasn’t around to stop him, and Shiro had rejected his offer of eternal friendship, but there was a little something telling him not to give up on life just yet.  Maybe he should give it another chance. Perhaps there was a way he could live an authentic life, rather than the dull doll’s life he’d led up until then. Glancing at his body, he wondered bitterly how he could ever live as a man with a figure like his.   _ Well, I can figure that out later,  _ he thought.  Spontaneity had never been a part of his previous life, as Reiko, the girl.  So already, this was freedom. In doing what he already had, there was rebellion.  He’d flown beyond the confines of the cage the orphanage had locked him inside once upon a time.  The cage they’d given to Fujimiya Tatsu, who’d dolled it up so it appeared a palace to an outsider, rather than the oppressive prison it was.  So he appeared a perfect, happy, dainty damsel princess, rather than the broken and desperate cursed prince he was.

 

Despite that, it wasn’t like he didn’t feel guilty for letting her die.  Of course he did, he probably could’ve saved her, and that knowledge would haunt him forever.  Yet some horrible little voice inside him was glad she was dead, rather than just taking advantage of that fact.  The evil, malevolent, demonic miniscule part of him remembered with crystal clarity that time his stepmother may or may not have tried to kill him.  There was a chance she was just trying to scare him out of what she called a phase, but was actually just his identity. That was what he liked to believe, though either way, Fujimiya Tatsu was not a kind woman.  It was better than believing the far more likely possibility that she was trying to lock him in the catacombs beneath the house so he would die. 

 

It was something he tried to forget, but that small part of him remembered every detail.  He could still see the darkness in the dusty tunnel, smell its mustiness, hear the dripping of water on stone within.  The air of death in there was so strong he could taste it; a vile, cloying, suffocating smell like rotting meat, sewage, and something exponentially more terrifying.  The smell and the darkness were by far the most scarring sensory details. Neither ever seemed to leave him, and everything was overlaid with the image of the black cat with the diamond collar.  He feared black cats after that incident, and diamonds were an unnatural kind of beautiful after that day; surely anything so seemingly flawless was really flawed beyond belief in a way you would least expect.  Just like how Shiro had seen him versus what he really was. The vengeful part of his mind loved to reflect on all the bad things, and there was nothing he could do to stop it, so he simply lay there, waiting for the flow of memories to cease.

 

Hours later, the nameless boy awoke to rain that had not ceased since before he fled from the clock tower.  He didn’t even remember falling asleep. Body sore and cold, with his soaked nightgown clinging tightly to his skin, the boy was sure he would be quite the shocking sight to anyone who might see him.  Forcing himself to unsteady feet, watching the blood pool where the wounds reopened, he began to limp forward again, slowly making his way towards an uncertain future. Everything hurt, every bone and muscle, but it couldn’t hurt more than living a lie, wearing the mask of Reiko.  Nothing in the vast expanse of the universe could ever hurt more than that, the nameless boy thought. Everything worthwhile in life was at the end of a path of pain and suffering, or at the bottom of a lake, even a sea of despair, after all. But it felt good, to fly for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess if you liked it, comment please? I really need more people to talk to about Yuureitou. Right now I just have to think about it until my head explodes. Plus if you have any questions, feel free to ask.
> 
> Also, if you're mad because you think this is bad, please refrain from yelling at me in the comments, because, as I already stated, I had to force myself to write this just because I needed to give Yuureitou a presence on AO3. This is not a particularly inspired work(meaning I was not in a writing mood AT ALL). If you want a better one, just wait until someone else writes a better one, I finally get into a good writing mood, or write it yourself. No need to get angry.
> 
> The chapter title, 初めて飛べる(Hajimete Toberu), means "to fly for the first time". I love naming chapters the last sentence, phrase, or word of the chapter. It's one of my little quirks, I guess. I like it.
> 
> Alright, one final note. I'm sorry this chapter was so short, this is what happens when you force yourself to write, even if the idea came easily. Sometimes you just...cannot write easily or quickly. Or even a lot.
> 
> Okay, actual final note. I know none of my notes are coherent, and my writing may not be the most coherent right now either, but I promise you I'm usually better than this. Only, English class is kicking my butt since I have to do a 6 page comic on a very personal topic(made the mistake of picking my being LGBT, and I can't think for shit now because of it).


End file.
